


apology.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [89]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben inherited his father's temper.or:  Ben has snapped at Rey a lot lately, and he just has to see her so he can apologize, even if he's not supposed to.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	apology.

**Author's Note:**

> day 89, drabble 89.
> 
> Prompt 089 - temper.

Ben inherited his father's temper. He never wanted to snap at Rey, but in the weeks leading up to their wedding, it felt like that was all he did. He knew that he wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding, so they stood on opposite sides of the door with it barely cracked as Ben apologized for how he'd been. Rey forgave him easily, told him that she understood, and then told him she couldn't wait to be his wife. Ben headed to the altar, and when Rey walked towards him, he knew he was a lucky man.


End file.
